Ending (Ash and Serena's Great Adventure)
This is how the ending scene goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (Later our heroes are in the beach) Lor McQuarrie: We did it! Tish Katsufrakis: No, Ash and Serena did it. Zoe Drake: Where are they? Laura: You don't think they sacrifice themselves? Kari Kamiya: I can't believe it! Tai Kamiya: They can't be gone! (Then the light appears and lands on the ground as the light fades away it is reveal Ash and Serena hug each other are frozen in the crystal) Tino Tonitini: Ash! Serena! Bonnie: What happened?! (They run to Ash and Serena in the crystal) Clemont: Oh, no! Shippo: There frozen in the crystal! (Tino touches the crystal and senses something) Tino Tonitini: There alive. Clemont: What? Tino Tonitini: There not dead. I can sense there breathing. Sunset Shimmer: Let's free them. (Tino and Sunset Shimmer uses their powers to make the crystal crack and then finally broke into pieces freeing Ash and Serena, but they are knocked out unconscious) Mimi Tachikawa: Ash! Serena! Are you alright? Mordecai: Are there okay? Tino Tonitini: There still breathing. There just unconscious, must've been using the full power of the heart jewel which destroys the darkness. And that also turn them into a crystal to save them from the explosion. Carver Descartes: Let's take them somewhere else to make them wake up. Miroku: Wait, look! (Then Ash and Serena open their eyes) Tish Katsufrakis: They're okay! Miroku: Everyone, give those lovers some air. Bonnie: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Serena: I'm okay, too. Tai Kamiya: Good to see you two are okay. Kari Kamiya: You almost got us so worried. Gatomon: We miss you. Leonardo: And the best part is. You guys save the world using the powers of the heart jewel. Ash Ketchum: We did it, Serena! Serena: I can't believe this! (Ash and Serena hug each other) Serena: That was so awesome! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! I just want to say you have become a girlfriend of mine, I've ever had. Serena: And you've become a boyfriend of mine, I've ever had. (Ash and Serena slowly gets close to each other preparing to kiss each other) Shippo: Um, excuse me. Are we suppose to go home now? Ash Ketchum: Oh, right, good idea. So for now I need some sleep. Serena: Me too. (They walk away to go back home, until later they already made it to Tino's house as our heroes are watching Ash and Serena are sleeping in the couch) Tino Tonitini: Look at those two love birds. Reminds me of us huh, Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: Yep. It sure is. Clemont: They might get married and have children. Inuyasha: Could be. Kagome Higurashi: Let's get some shuteye. (The next day Ash, Serena and the other heroes are at the park) Ash Ketchum: '''A beautiful day at the park. '''Serena: Yeah. So beautiful. You know Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What? - - (Later they are now in Florida) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes